The Guy With All The Wrong Answers
by alyschild
Summary: Who will she choose, the person who knows her every secret...desire?OR the mysterious playboy?Will Loki be under some serious pressure?Is it really the end of their relationship? Who's Their?
1. The Rival Appears

The Rival

He was so happy, just a few more moments and he would be at the school gates waiting for his favorite girl to rush out of school. He could imagine the moment the pink-haired, crimson-eyed girl would see him. She would rush out the door, suddenly see him, stop for only a split second, and then… then she would run to him. "You're back! I missed you so much! I…I haven't seen you in almost two whole years!" Then she would pause and say his name with that voice that brought a chill to him, the one that over the last two years he could never get out of his mind, "_Seta-kun." _

_Wellllllll…_at least that was his fantasy (guys can dream can't they?=o). Then the not so pleasant memories came flooding back. He remembered how mad Mayura had been at him, those days he told her he was going to leave. Mayu-chan and him had known each other forever they had been like siblings, then childhood friends, after Mayura's mother died he told her he would never leave, he'd even promised her mother he would always protect her daughter. 'Ugghhh… what a cliché.' Then in middle school they had started going on dates but just when he figured he would ask her to be his girlfriend his parents announced that his mothers grandfather was lonely and needed someone and since he was strong and could take care of himself that they'd be sending him. (Which was translation for 'you've hurt your family too much with all your fighting and getting into trouble so we are sending you as far away as possible even though, once again, we NEVER asked you.' End translation.) When he told Mayura he had to leave she became very sad and ,like the idiot he apparently was, started a fight that in their last moments together made her say , "I HATE YOU…" that's all she ever got the chance to say because then she slapped him across the face, drawing blood and numbing his body with sadness. 'She'll never forgive me.' He was just about to turn and leave when it was too late. The bell had rang, she'd been one of the first to burst out of the doors and she had saw him.

* * *

**so this is my first loki fanfic It's only the prologue of the story comment, concern,etc. will be great don't be afraid to try and break my heart people it's not that easy. **

**by the way if something looks wierd tell me cause I'm just getting used to posting PEOPLE.(I LOVe m&m's=D)**


	2. Mixed Feelings

Mixed Feelings

(Mayura POV)

Me and Narugami and Kotaro were—for probably the first time ever—leaving school together. I was the only one out of the whole group not acting wierd!(The irony)Narugami wasn't worried and rushing to some crazy new part-time job and Kotaro wasn't…Kotaro WAS NOT FLIRRRRRTING…WITH ANYONE! ( By the way that boy would flirt with anything that had a high voice and wore a skirt—sorry lovers of Kotaro no need to offend. Sadly I love him too.) I know they decided to walk to Loki's with me but this was seriously CREEEEEEEEPING ME OUT! I was just about to ask if they were O.K. but then all-of-a-sudden, out-of-nowhere it didn't matter anymore because I saw something that completely changed my mood. And, once again, like I'd gotten so used to lately was confused.

It was not a good confusion but it was not bad either. I felt warm and cold at the same time. And it definitely was not an amazing mystery that I was drawn to, in fact it was something, someone, altogether different that made stop in my tracks and shake like a scared little girl who needed her daddy and hold my breath at the same time. This was not good, if nothing else was clear I knew that for sure. 'Please kami-sama don't let it be. Please don't let it be him.?' She silently wished it like a prayer but it wasn't a prayer she didn't want the boy to be gone, she wanted it to be him, the boy she'd known as a child, the one she knew better than she'd even known herself. Then she realized he was staring at her with his bed-head, blue hair hanging just over his stormy gray eyes. He flashed her the most sarcastic, cocky grin he could but she knew that it was a lie he was scared, really scared.

"Hey, Daidouji, what's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah Daidouji, don't waste our time."

Their words brought me out of my "trance" or whatever you'd call it but instead of answering them I found my feet carrying me to him. Before I knew what I was doing- I had already done something I'd probably regret- I had thrown my arms around him. 'Aliens, creatures, mysteries from a strange and otherworldly dimension, anything but this.'

* * *

nce again another short installment of The Guy With All The Wrong Answers.I know... long title, short chapters I don't Know how this is going to turn out. You know if the chapters will get too much longer(they will get longer though) cause I'm doing it by 2 POV's right now but I think when Loki comes in I may change it up.

o' and by the way I love m&m's and the wonderful heartbreaking comments your bound to give me. TRANSLATION: Send me comments.(plz&thnk u) and don't be angry if m&m's make a small but noticeable guest appearance when things heat bye.


	3. Too Far, Too Early

Too Far, Too Early

(Seta POV)

'She's sooooooo cute! Wait who are those guys over there!'

Narugami and Kotaro were still standing at the school steps, dumbstruck, and not knowing what to do except sit there and gawk at this little event.

"Wait a second, who are those guys over there?" he did not like the audience (especially the two boys who were standing at the steps that he had seen Maura first walk out with). A sudden feeling of hatred took over him he picked her up and pressed his lips, uninvited, to hers. Mayura barely weakened before snapping back.

'_Sllaaapppp!' _Mayura hit him so hard he'd been numbed intro place—unlike the two boy observers who were, from what it looked like—feeling his pain for him. Then he knew he had really screwed up this time. Mayura's eyes were filled with tears.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!" then in a whisper added, " I thought you might have been about to do the same." Swiftly, she turned away and just fast enough for her hair to swing back and slap him across the face for her. Then she ran.

He had to do something and quick, the last time this happened he hadn't seen her again for two WHOLE years. So he did the only thing he could think of and devised a split-second, almost-impossible-to-screw-up plan.

He chased her down and… tackled her!(HE HE HE)

_This of course being the most ingenious plan he could think of if he didn't wanna really make his Mayura ANGRY. Honestly, he really must have a thing for the girl.( pay no attention to the voice behind the curtain ,people) _

" Mayura, DO NOT RUN AWAY WITHOUT AT LEAST A FIVE MINUTE WARNING! Now what I meant to say back there was I need to talk to you and…STOP KICKING ME AND CALM DOWN, I'LL LET YOU GO AS SOON AS YOU LET ME SAY WHAT I NEED TO…"

"You WILL let her go NOW." An incredibly calm voice said out-of-nowhere. Seta tensed at the hostility in the man's all too calm voice but didn't back down.

" Look, I don't know who you are but you will not tell me what to do. Especially if it concerns MY personal life, MY choices, and MY Mayura." Seta's voice was just as calm but he threw the hostility right back at him. "You got that… _Blondie_." It was in that moment he saw Mayura mouth something inaudible but looked something like Kami-sama, which didn't mean anything to him, but then he saw the curious little way Mayura looked at both of them and the indecision in her eyes; he saw the scary anger that was registered on Blondie's face and he knew in that moment that he would be playing with fire.

* * *

KK tell me what the all-too-new protege of great writers needs to know. Just kidding but I do want comments, concerns, and etc. By the way I was writing this I got midway through then realized if I stopped there it would be much too early so I free-handed the loki part in bout 5 minutes that way you actually get to use the scroll bar or the arrows.

Anyway, it may be bout a week or so or a month because of super crazy nutso school stuff. But I will update.


	4. Terrible Surprises

Hey peoples I updated in around a week just like I promised. This one is kind of slow and maybe a bit cliche but it is just a transition chapter so please deal with me and keep reading my story.

* * *

Terrible Surprises

(Loki's POV)

"Stop!" she screamed throwing herself against my chest and stopping me and that kid from tearing into each other.

"Mayura don't you have any idea what this kid was doing? Why would _you _want to protect_ him_?"I was barely able to keep himself from pushing Mayura to the ground just so I could hit that stupid kid. But then he seen it, it was the same thing Seta had saw. Mayura was no longer staring at him curiously and she wasn't blushing all goofy like usual. He saw sadness and fear and...and indecision in her eyes. She looked like she was fighting herself on every word she said. It was as if she wanted to get out of their way and let him kill that guy, but at the same time it seemed like she wanted to run into that other guys' arms. Then I realized something. That cocky, little idiot had completely stopped fighting from the second Mayura got involved.

"O.K., she's coming with me, Blondie." the kid said jerking Mayura into his arms and stalking off. I... I honestly didn't know what to do. I just stood there like a statue. I couldn't make myself move from that spot. I only knew two things:

1.)I had just SCREWED up. BAD.

2.) I didn't know why I cared.

* * *

(Seta POV)

"_What is wrong with you, Seta! What is so important that you had to attack me? _

Why are you acting so strange? Seta, why won't you talk to me? You've haven't said anything since we left him." Mayura was talking-he knew that much- but he didn't know what to say anymore. He knew minutes had passed but...he didn't want to mess up again.

"Look, if you really don't want me around then I'll leave!" that got my attention.

"What are you talking about, Mayura?"

" I get it! I'm too much trouble for you and you don't want me around anymore. I saw what he tried to do to you. You don't want me around anymore, you just don't want to have to deal with that kind of trouble. So I promise I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again just say something to me! I don't honestly know exactly what I did but I'm sorry!" She began to turn away, he could see the tears about to fall.

'Wow, I'm bad at this.'

"Whoa, whoa,whoa. Mayura don't do this. That's not what I wanted you to think." I said catching up and pulling her into my arms, "Sorry...It seems like I just can't stop screwing things up when it comes to you."

"Uh-huh." she murmured pulling herself into my arms. Then she did something that surprised me. Mayura lifted her lips to my ear and brushing against it she whispered, "I'm glad you're finally back."

* * *

_**If you're saying 'yes it's finally over' you are sadly mistaken. It may seem like that but it's not and like I said at the beginning of this chapter it is just a transition so it was kind of slow and most of you probably didn't like this one that much but the next one will get better. I seriously promise that. I've got people who are all checkin over my stories and everything. **_

_**Anyway, hey I told you I would hopefully update in a week. Talk about a nice promise with screwed up word and internet. By the way has anyone ever noticed Mayura never breaks any promises-at least in the anime she doesn't-that might make for a good addition to my story. If you have any ideas to help me improve review or send me something kk. I know I need some help. **_

_**Last but not least- *thanks Amika-Sanya for dealin with me constantly asking you to read my stories even though you don't know the first thing about this anime. Keep writing your Kingdom Hearts stuff. **_

_***Thanks to Lady Skadi and cece009 for being my first people to review and ask me to please update. I wouldn't of got this stuff up as fast if it wasn;t for you guys asking me too. sorry this one wasn't as good. See ya around.**_


	5. 11 Roses

**11 Roses **

(Mayura POV)

It had been exactly one week since my little run in with Seta _and_ Kami-sama. I had skillfully avoided Seta jumping into shops or down alleyways when I saw him around. And I didn't know why but I didn't even want to go to Loki's because that was the only place really linked to Kami-sama. So I stayed as far away from everyone as I'd been able. (Daddy was very happy)

I was on my way home from school on Saturday when the first one came. A man, a complete and total stranger, walked right up to me.

"Are you Daidouji Mayura?" I didn't know what to say.

"Ummm..." who was this wierdo, "yes. Do I know you?"

"No miss...I was asked to deliver this to you by a young man." then he lifted his arm from behind his back only to reveal the most beautiful red rose I had probably ever seen.

"Tha...thank you. But I don't even know who this is from. I couldn't possibly take it, it's not even my birthday." he didn't say anything and he didn't have to, I took it anyway.

This little ritual happened everyday for the next nine days. One day a young boy ran up to me tugging on my school uniform while I was in the park. The next day two giggling, middle school-age girls came up to me blushing and talking about a cute boy asking them to give me a rose. The fourth rose was given to me by-I believe a more than just pervy-old man that unrelentlessly followed me around quoting something that sounded like it came from a badly written romance novel. The fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth roses were all given to me by middle-aged housewives who drabbled on and on about past loves. The ninth was sent to me by a young man that I recognized to be one of the police men that worked often with Detective Niiyama-he didn't even hesitate to tell me that if I thought for a second that there wasn't someone watching me I was definitely more than just wrong. Then on the tenth day a rose was sent to the temple which my father was the first to recieve-not good. Daddy went on and on for days and during those days I recieved no roses...I thought it was the last. But of course as with any young romances with strange uknown people involved it didn't end there.

Almost a month later I had almost forgotten about the roses and I had stopped by to visit Loki even a couple times...but my visits were short-lived because Yamino-san always told me Loki-kun was out and wouldn't be back until later that night. Then I found out the truth and was hurt. One day I went to visit Loki-kun and like always Yamino had turned me away saying Loki was gone for the evening and as I turned to leave I heard Loki shouting at someone. As I peered up into his study window I saw him and a young woman with purple hair standing there, Loki advancing on her and yelling words I wasn't able to make out. But I stopped myself that wasn't Loki, that was a man, a blonde- haired man.

"Kami-sama..." I couldn't believe it. Why was he here again? I wished so badly to run up and see him, it had been weeks and it seemed to her as if every time they were together was like a short-lived moment of ecstasy. But my thoughts automatically stopped when I heard the girl yell, "Loki, we've told you so many times! YOU WILL NEVER RETURN TO ASGARD!" I suddenly felt shattered, disgraced, and lied to more than anything else. I didn't think it could get any worse when it happened, something I was not expecting...it made me sick. He was standing only an inch away from the girl when he took one more step and he finally stopped. Kami-sama, Loki, that man caressed her face and kissed her, hugging her to them and whispering in her ear I could only hope that was as far as he was going but then they went a little further and I couldn't help it...I ran.

I barely got through the gates before tears spilled over my eyes and poured onto the ground like rain. Why was I crying so much lately? I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go home like this, Daddy would freak, and going much farther into town was a bad idea someone I knew would see me and I would tell or pry. All I could do was collapse on the swing in the park...I was already there and it was almost ten so now so it was pitch dark nobody was out. Pathetic,I just sat there sobbing on the swing.

Then I felt it-maybe an hour, maybe only minutes or seconds later I wasn't really registering time well at the moment-I felt it. Someone was kneeling on the ground in front of me, a man from what I could tell by his clothes and touch. He began to silently wipe my tears from my wet face when I tried to ask if I knew him but couldn't really get myself together to do it. As if reading my mind he simply said, " So, was it your boyfriend Blondie or something I should actually be worried about?" and I couldn't help but smile at Seta-kun's stupid, cocky attitude. I didn't have to answer him anything, thats one of the things I liked about him, he always just knew.

He picked me up off the swing and pulled me into his coat with him like a child. 'Wow, when did he get so strong.' Then I thought that he might be taking me to the temple and suddenly got scared. I put my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could hoping that maybe he would get the message and I think he did. His only reply was, "Don't worry, we're not." before carrying me off somewhere. Finally, I heard a door open and close and Seta slipping off his shoes the best he could with me in his arms. There were no other noises in what I was guessing was a home but it only calmed me more then I realized I should probably be a little scared and tensed. He laughed and I heard him walking into another room and closing the door before laying me down on a comfy, little futon. I quickly thought about it and figured at least two people get fit on the futon.

Apparently, I was right because before I knew it he was laying beside me holding me in his huge arms. "Mayura, I know you're awake. What happened tonight?" he asked before moving one of his arms to push a piece of hair behind my ear. I knew I would probably regret it but slowly I opened my eyes and tried hard to tell him the story. At the end I tears began to fall silently down my face, he just pulled me closer until I was pretty much in his shirt, he just lay there patiently holding me into his chest and stroking my hair. He didn't say a word, you could see the pain on his face and feel how his body tensed with worry and maybe hatred, but we stayed like that until I fell asleep.

To be continued...


	6. Just A Dream: short extra

Just A Dream...?

(Mayura POV)

"Mmmm, huh, why does my head hurt so bad?"

"Are you okay, Mayura? Here, let me make it better." I couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but I knew who it belonged to. Loki's voice scared me for some reason and I found myself trying to get as much distance between us as possible, but it was a failed attempt.

"Come here, Mayura...it's okay." he kept coming closer and closer and I kept sliding farther and farther into the corner—bad mistake. "Why are you so scared? What's wrong?"

'WHAT'S WRONG?' did he really just ask me that? Was it not him kissing that girl...wait what did I care anyway, it was none of my business. Then he came out of the shadows and I was surprised. His boyish brown hair shadowing his hunter green eyes that were dancing across my face playfully...they were his...those eyes and that face...he was a kid again...my Loki.

"Mayura," he started petting my head like I was a little girl, "I really don't think I like it that much when you look this scared. Why are you so afraid of me now?" he looked so sweet and innocent and...sad, I just wanted to hug him for that moment, but the feeling died quickly. All of a sudden his eyes seemed to flare up and he seemed in total chaos with himself.

"MAYURA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" he yelled, more like a statement than a question. "Out of everyone in the world, why did you choose him?" this time he was more calm, but I didn't know what he meant by 'choose him'.

"What are you talking about? I didn't 'choose' anybody, Loki!" he was really mad now and I had never seen him like this before, but then again that was happening a lot lately. Could he be talking about Seta, I mean he couldn't possibly think that?

"Over me! You chose him over me!" I gave him the weirdest look I possibly ever could make, this was getting old fast. "Well, if you didn't choose him why are you sleeping with him? You know what...I'll give you a second chance , choose me and I'll forget this ever happened. I'll forget about your sins toward me." he sealed his promise with an almost-kiss.

"You're the one that girl and I won't...can't forgive you. Anyone who makes me choose I refuse to be with. It was nice while it lasted, Loki. Goodbye."

(POV Change)

(Seta POV)

"Mayu-chan, Mayura. Mayura! Wake up, it's almost time for school." I couldn't help but laugh she's like a little kid when she sleeps.

"Seta...what are you doing here?" then she blushed and looked down. 'Huh', I followed her eyes straight to...oh man, I forgot to change into actual clothes before I woke her up. I was wearing pajama pants and...well that was it really.

"Seta-kun, ummmmmm, well..."

"Uhhh...yes?" I had no clue how to get out of this one.

"Could you please get off of me?"

**Blush**


	7. Life Changing

So I am so sorry I took this long to update but I honestly don't think from this point on, though, that I'll let you down with the story too bad even if you absolutely do hate what happens in this chapter. Anyway thank you Chicoco Phantomhive and IdreamOfDistantSeas, even though this wasn't the one you finally asked me to update, you two most of all pushed me to look back at my fanfics and when I thought I had written myself into a black hole of nothingness...I had actually written myself into a black hole of endless possibilities:). So yes, Love you for that and I think within mayyyyybbbbbeeee then next month or so the story will completey finished if I update at least once a week:)

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of Matentei Loki and all characters belong to Sakura Kinoshita EXCEPT Seta-kun.**

Life Changing

(Mayura POV)

"Alright, everyone, this is Oshiro Forni and he is transferring all the way from the Okinawa prefecture. So Let's make him feel welcome!" The principal finished with a big BOOM! and then let Oshiro-san introduce himself. 'Why are we getting so many transfers lately there's been a lot...and why are they ALL GORGEOUS GUYS!' Mayura was thinking to herself but she looked around to make sure nobody had heard that last part. Nope, she was good there wasn't one eye on her they were all glued to the new guy who she had to admit was pretty beautiful and seemed really...wait...wait a second, was he looking at her? Mayura found herself sort of maybe growing hot under his intense stare.

'Don't look at him! Look anywhere but his eyes, Mayura!' She found herself looking at his hair first, it was incredibly peculiar, strange, a TOTAL MYSTERY! it was down to his shoulders and snow white. He had pale but untouched, beautiful skin, he was incredibly tall...at least 6'5"...but he wasn't lanky and creepy at all, he was actually really muscular and despite all that he looked so gentle but at the same time so strong like if maybe he had wanted too, he could've crushed her. Actually, this boy was different but it was one of those familiar feelings that she had had when around some certain other boys like she was at ease in his presence but at the same time completely scared to death.

(Oshiro-san POV)

It was her, that girl, she was legendary by now. Everything he had heard in tales from the Norns and the other Gods and Goddesses was completely true all but with a sort of falseness. Well, in truth, all the tales had had one thing wrong with them...not one of the ways she was described did her justice. There she was, in person, she had long cherry blossom, silk hair that fell to her waist and just tickled her back, she had pale, gorgeous skin that at the moment seemed as if it had the same silky quality as her hair, she had soft, loving lips and eyes, and legs that probably could've went on for days. At the moment, she was wearing the most adorable red hint on her cheeks and it was spreading. When she was embarassed and under his gaze she noticed that she sort of jumped and fidgeted and he realized she looked so soft and sweet but with an amazing restless energy and her crimson eyes, they were like no other. There was one quality that caught me almost more than all the rest, though, it was her aura, she gave off an energy that was nothing but good and innocence and what intrigued me to no end was that Loki hadn't even tried anything with her. 'Well, what a gentlemen...' and that was when he realized why all the others had failed...it wasn't because of their reasons for killing Loki seemed pointless...Heimdall had more than enough reasons...it was because none of them had had enough heart to try getting to Mayura herself in a way that Loki could do absolutely nothing. That's when he realized that killing the girl that all the Gods and Goddesses had grown so accustomed to wouldn't work...not for Loki, not for the Norns, not for his assassins, and he was beginning to realize, not for him either. Oh something so so much worse was what he had to do and he wouldn't wait any longer than he had reason for.

"...Oshiro-san, OSHIRO FORNI!"

"Hunh? Oh sorry, sir...I was just...I'll go sit down now" and when he looked around the only seat open, like fate, was next to Mayura. 'Hmmm, I sorta kinda thought it'd be harder than this...I thought Thor was enrolled and I thought for sure he'd get in my way.' Then he reached his desk..."Hello, I'm Oshiro Forni."

She smiled but she wouldn't look at him..."Daidouji...Daidouji Mayura." she mumbled and began looking away out of the window. He laughed a little inside...

After school

(Mayura POV)

I was headed on my way home, but I kept getting this watched feeling...I wanted to run to Loki's but after the dream I had last night and everything else, it almost seems scarier to go there and feel safe...but then again as Mayura had learned all too well in the past few days—you don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid*. The next closest place to stop was Seta-kun's and after the night they had had I doubt he even wants to see me whining again over something that seemed so pointless. All I can do is go home but something hit her and it was a horrible feeling of dread that took me away from my path and led me all the way downtown. After only a little bit I wasn't feeling watched and my feeling of dread just disappeared like magic and I decided I needed to go home since the sun was beginning to go down.

When I opened the door I realized something else that somehow I'd completely forgotten about...Daddy wasn't home. Actually, I just completely forgot that he was overseas on a trip for the next couple of weeks...he had left this morning after I left for school. Maybe that's why I felt so weird about coming here earlier. I took off my shoes with a new-found worried, or maybe paranoid was beginning to be the right word, feeling in the pit of my stomach. Once I was in my bedroom I heard the shower running, and the feeling that I wasn't alone got even worse.

"Hello, Mayura, how was your day at school?" A deep, cracking voice came from behind me that I recognized from this morning. I jumped back and my heart started beating at a scary pace as I felt the strong, muscular, familiar arms around me. "Looks like you don't feel the same way you did this morning when you wouldn't even look at me." he said throwing me against the wall and tackling me.

(Oshiro-san POV)

So I had put my plan into play...and Loki was going to pay when he come rushing through this door having probably heard the screaming girl already. At this point, though, he didn't care if anyone else heard them since he was done with having his way...now he was just playing a little more...satisfying himself, torturing her a bit...he didn't want the girl to suffer in pain for too long so he decided to leave the worst parts until the end when the actual Loki suffering came into play of course. Then I heard the ambulances they sounded maybe several miles away still but if I wanted to make this look good...it had to happen now.

I decided her screaming and pleaing had gotten tiring too long ago so I decided to take care of that first. I rapped my hands around her tiny neck and it wasn't hard before you could barely hear her pleas of me sparing her of any more pain...and then of course, I took out my knife..."You're really kind of annoying when you scream but it kind of pleasures me...let's hear it again, gorgeous." he finished stabbing her a few times and then slashing it across her shoulder. After that, I have to admit I was bored when her screams died down and I suddenly felt bad about hurting her so I did the only thing I could to make it up to her...I carried her, since she couldn't walk, to the shower and laid her there in the warm water that had pooled in the tub under the stream of the hot water when I heard this... a scream..."What did you do to her?" Really, I thought it was obvious, Loki. But when I turned around it wasn't Loki...it was some other weird, mortal kid and the name tag on his work shirt read Seta so I guessed he was Seta. He looked like an innocent enough, young guy but you know just to make the scene look a little better it would be nice to kill him and lay him with her but I could also erase his memories and leave him alone. Eh, too late the ambulances are getting closer...I drew my knife and one stab to his lower abdomen was enough to bring him down just long enough for me to take his neck in my hands and break it. After laying him in the tub with her and positioning his neck in a way that made the scene of their death look more artistic I took in the scene. I had really done a good job. "HAHAHAHA this will kill that Loki!" and just after he heard footsteps and yelling...that was definitely Loki and he vanished form the scene.

(Loki POV)

I had heard the ambulances coming from her temple and there were many a neighbor calling to ask if I had any notion as to what was going on in the house and the horrid sounds that were coming from the inside, but I didn't and I didn't stay to listen to the end of the phone calls...I just ran. Somehow I made it before the ambulances had arrived.

Running up the stairs I noticed that I had been holding my breath the whole way and suddenly I heard running water coming from just beyond Mayura's bedroom door. I slammed into the door and with sheer adrenaline it shattered into tiny wooden bits but from there I realized that steam had been pouring into the room from a slightly opened door where the water was. I bolted in scared I didn't know what I would know just after I opened this door. Would it be only nothing? I hoped with all my heart that was it. Fighting through the steam filled room to the bathtub...I stopped dead...I wanted to hide the scene from view and go hide back in the steam as if everything would be better.

There in front of me was a bathtub pooling over with warm water, the shower head raining down into the pit, the room was dim with the only source of light being candles lit all around the sides of the tub, rose petals littered around the floor and the sides of the tub and even floating in and around two solid masses which he found to be the source of a dark liquid beginning to flow onto the bathroom floor, dripping from the very sides of the basin...slowly, taunting, teasing him to look in to solve the mystery from where it flowed. Inside the water, it looked as if a painting of two pale lovers forever entangled in each others arms, both of them so pale beneath the candlelight. The man looked very familiar and he was completely clothed in a work uniform so it would've been easy to identify him. His arms were circling something else, though, someone else. There he saw her, lying there her cherry blossom hair caressing her hips and waist in the water, the blood red tips of her hair tickling the mans face. Unlike the man, she was only in her slightly ripped, red lace underwear and her cuts were easily found and so were her bruises. I wouldn't...didn't want to admit it was her, his Mayura, but her face was unscathed, purely, innocently resting there peacefully and there was no doubt it was her. Then I noticed something else...lying there on her stomach was a single red rose...the eleventh one that Mayura had forgotten about oh so long ago.

The ambulance sirens suddenly resurfaced in his mind and footsteps pounded hard against the floor; Loki awoke from his numb trance and he stepped forward. Tears falling from my eyes, I placed my hand just above her breast...I could feel it...her heart was still beating...

So "tragic ending"? Sorry, but no...I still have a lot to do with the story and it's been awhile since I've written pretty much anything but research papers for English so message me if you found anything wrong or you don't like the way I put or described something...so by the way what was your opinion on this chapter: did you like it, did you hate it, do you not understand, are you indifferent...I MUST KNOW!*{

Also, I don't know if you recognized which you probably caught on early on...maybe you even caught my hint in the first sentence of the chapter as to who Oshiro-san was but I'm ultimately sure that you all know by now. Also, I think I'm forgetting something but anyway I don't think there's anything else.

THERE IS NO WAY ANY OF YOU REALLY THOUGHT I KILLED MAYURA!

So I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon and bear with me because I plan on going all the way with this story and not just finishing it without details...I still think I'm forgetting something but whatever for now...Until next time: alyschild...Love you.


End file.
